DARvivor: All-Stars Cast Reveal
The camera pans through a beautiful mountainous region, flying over a hill and down to an open field where DAR was walking. DAR: '"DARvivor has been running strong for six seasons. And now I am standing on the beautiful Cat Island on the gorgeous Bahamas. Here, 24 players of seasons past will compete again for an all new prize money. The best of the best, but who will come out on top? This is DARvivor: All-Stars" ''Devon Batteliga (MineCraft - 3rd Place) 'DAR: '"Devon was outcasted basically from the beginning. He's a bit of a wildcard personality, but if he can get into an alliance with the right people he can do well again. He's a very smart player, he found an idol for a reason. Though if he rubs people the wrong way then he'll have a rough road ahead." Ferb Fletcher (Danville - Sole Survivor) '''DAR: "Our first winner, and though some people view him as a weak one I think he doesn't get the credit he deserves. He may not be that strategic, but where he lacks in game he makes up for it in heart. He is a member of the first dynamic duo. And I think of all the returning winners he could have the best chance of surviving a potential winner targeting since his game is much less daunting than the others." Scott Smajor (MineCraft - 8th Place) DAR: '"Out of all the returning players, Scott's the one I'm most interested to see again. Just because I'm not sure how exactly he will play this time around. He didn't last terribly long, but he stood out for just how willing he was to try and change up the pecking order. If he can get into a power position, he'll either take it far or blow out early. There doesn't seem to be an in between with him. ''Trina Vega (Pacific Coast - 6th Place) 'DAR: '"I don't think anyone expected Trina to do as well as she did. She was a complete fish out of water, but as the game went on she learned how it was played and low and behold she became one of the biggest villains in the season. Her biggest obstacle now is she doesn't have a Sinjin to follow her, she doesn't have a Robbie to throw the initial target onto. She's in the big leagues now and she needs to bring it from day one if she wants a chance at survival." Eclipsa Butterfly (Mewni - Sole Survivor) 'DAR: '"And next up is our most recent winner. Eclipsa's the first winner I could solidly call a villain, and she's proud of that. People put a target on her back from day 1 but she was cunning enough to manipulate her way through every vote. She through people under the bus, she found the tri-idol AND used it to take out one of the biggest jury threats in the game, and she managed to manipulate the season sweetheart to take her into the end. I think she'll benefit early on from her season still airing and no one on her tribe knowing of her true nature, though that's only if she doesn't run into any familiar faces." Candace Flynn (Danville - 8th Place) 'DAR: '"When we started casting for All-Stars, we knew Candace had to be a lock to return. She was part of one of the most iconic rivalries this game has seen. In fact, she initially wasn't going to come back until she found out a certain someone would also be returning. So she's here for revenge. Question is I don't know if she'll be able to last as long as she did last time. She's not the strongest person in the bunch, and she isn't surrounded by kids this time either so that can play a part. Plus her sparatic gameplay can easily turn people off from working with her as we've seen in the past." Suzy Johnson (Danville - Runner-Up) 'DAR: '"Can't really talk about one without bring up the other. And of course Suzy is coming back. She is the original DARvivor villain. Her rivalry with Candace made her stand out from the start, and I'm sure it'll continue on to here. If I had to place my money on which of the two will survive longer, I think Suzy just has more game smarts to do it. Problem is, she can't play the sweet innocent card any more. Everyone knows who she is so it'll be interesting to see how she adjusts to that." Lizzie Dwyer (MineCraft - 4th Place) 'DAR: '"Much like Suzy, when you look at Lizzie 'cut-throat' isn't really the first thing that comes to mind. And in normal life that would be true, but when she puts her game face on she is playing to win. She is the first person to really form a successful all female alliance, The Pixel Pact. And said alliance really managed to dominate the game.Her one issue is she got a little to overly confident at the end, making a big move that while yes took out a major threat also isolated herself from her allies. This time I think she's ready to play smarter and harder then before. I can see her doing well for herself." Quinn Pensky (Pacific Coast - Sole Survivor) 'DAR: '"I would honestly argue Quinn is one of our strongest winners to date, at least from a gameplay stand point. It's crazy to believe she almost left in her first tribal council. She came out of the gate way too strong and became a target as a result, but after that she was able to adapt her strategy almost flawlessly. She surrounded herself with people who she believed she could beat in the end, and became the sleeper threat. Once merge hit I don't think there was ever a point she was in danger. She has a very rare trait of being able to lead a group without looking like the leader, and that'll definitely help her out in all-stars where any sign of being a threat could be your death sentence." Stacy Hinojosa (MineCraft - 5th Place) 'DAR: '"When it comes to best strategic game, I think Stacy can rival Quinn there. She took MineCraft by storm. She lead her tribe and alliance to many a victory. And when the time came for it, she knew when to step back at let others build targets on their backs. Her biggest fault is she was too trustworthy. She had so much faith in her allies that she was completely blindsided when Lizzie made a power move against her. Coming into here, she seems the most adaptable out of the cast. So I can see her doing well." Lauren Zside (MineCraft - 6th Place) 'DAR: '"The self-proclaimed 'Survivor Rebel', Lauren is someone not a lot of people may immediately think as an all-star. But I'm really glad we brought her back because this is a whole new side of Lauren then we saw on Mushroom Island. Last time she was here for the experience, and now that she has 33 days under her belt she can already taste the victory. Even people who played with her don't really know what her strategy is, so she has a chance to make some really powerful moves if she plays her cards right." Will Schuester (Lima - 5th Place) 'DAR: '"We've seen many a 'Survivor Mom' as people like to call em, but I think Will is one of the first 'Survivor Dads'. He structured his entire game looking out for those close to him. To the point where he even asked to be voted out over his close ally and eventual winner Rachel at the final 5. Some people may see this as a quit, but we see it as just pure dedication. This time around, he's not surrounded by people he knows and loves. So I am interested to see if he implements a similar strategy or not. One thing I know is if you can earn his trust, you probably have it for life." Blaine Anderson (Lima - 4th Place) 'DAR: '"If I had to compare Blaine to an Survivor castaway, I'd probably say he's the male Sandra. Not because of his personality per say, but more of his game play. He play for him and his ally Kurt to make it to the end, and didn't care what he had to do to get that to happen. And when people wouldn't target Santana early on, he just said 'Fuck it, I'll work with her then'. He has the makings to do really well here, so long as he doesn't go overboard too fast. But if I had to bet he'd be one I'd put money on to take this whole thing home." Zachary Graser (MineCraft - 10th Place) 'DAR: '"Now if there was someone I had to bet on not winning, unfortunately I'd probably say Graser. Now don't get me wrong, he is incredibly entertaining to watch. But he is also one of the sloppiest game players I've ever seen, and that's exactly why everyone loves him. He overplays almost every aspect of the game, to the point where it's a miracle he lasted the first 21 days he did. But ya know, someone could look at him and say 'There's no way he's winning, so I'm going to the end with him'. So who knows, he might last longer then even I think." Kurt Hummel (Lima - Runner-Up) 'Dar: '"Kurt is the sugar to Blaine's spice. So of course when we invited one back we were going to invite the other. Where Blaine relys on strategic prowess, Kurt got by in Lima due to his strong social game. I don't think there was a single person in Lima who didn't at least respect him as a person. Sadly the lack of strategy and one bitter Santana ultimately did him in. I would say if he can be a little more ruthless this time around he'd be golden, but even I know he doesn't even enough of a cut throat bone in his body to do that." Toffee (Mewni - 12th Place) 'DAR: '"Now Toffee is an interesting case. Of all of the all-stars he is the only one who didn't make the merge in his initial season. But he was such a stand out character that we had to bring him back. He ruled his first two tribes with an iron first. Manipulating allies against each other, building up his power, and he even convinced someone else to play their own idol to save him. It wasn't until he got swap fucked that his reign came to an end. Now he's back, and we'll see if he was a one hit wonder or a true legend." Evie Queen (Auradon - 8th Place) 'DAR: '"Evie's style of gameplay is almost entirely emotional, as shown in Auradon. Her allies turned against her for one too many votes, and that burned bridges for her. She managed to make the merge as almost an entire lone wolf, which is especially impressive since the merge came late then. I can see her going one of two ways here. Either she can find stable footing with allies she can trust, or her lack of challenge strength could do her in early." King'' Ben (Auradon - 4th Place)'' 'DAR: '"Our resident prince charming. Ben played the game with as much integrity as possible. Even when Evie went rogue, he still went to bat for her whenever her name came up. The survivor golden boy made it far despite a number of his allies turning him. I think he'll start out in a good position. But once merge comes around he needs to be sure to have people who will got to bat for him." Jade West (Pacific Coast - Runner-Up) 'DAR: '"The bad girl of the Pacific Coast, Jade was kicking ass and taking names. Many think her strategy wouldn't work, but somehow she managed to use fear tactics to keep people on her side. This may work in the main game, but as she learned you'll run into problems with the jury. You could play the most strategic game ever, if no one wants to vote for you for personal reasons then you're up a creak without a pattle. She needs to find the right balance of social and strategic game." Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Danville - 4th Place) 'DAR: '"Vanessa is a very complex character to me. If you get on her bad side, she's already got your name on her list. But she also had one of the most genuine bonds and relationships we've seen with Ferb. The two are actually dating now, and yes they are closer in age then they appear. I'm not sure if that'll make a major difference or not, but one thing I do hope for is we can see the fierce side of Vanessa if given the chance." Star Butterfly (Mewni - Runner-Up) 'DAR: '"Star is an absolute sweetheart. She played in Mewni completely naive, and because of that she got played by Eclipsa and lost out in the end. Now that she's back, I hope she takes what she learned last time, adjusts it, and I can see her make it to the end again." Marco Diaz (Mewni - 8th Place) 'DAR: '"Marco is someone I think people will underestimate. He seems like an unassuming kid, but keep in mind Eclipsa targeted him for a reason. .He was taken out with the tri-idol because at that point almost everyone had end game plans including him. He may not be a stand out strategist, but he is definitely a charmer. And sometimes in Survivor a silver tongue is the only tool you need." Will Kiingtong (MineCraft - Sole Survivor) 'DAR: '"Will set a presitent for pretty much every survivor player to follow. He is the first and so far only person to have played a completely flawless game. Going into the merge he had almost all of the cards stacked against him. He was facing the massive Pixel Pact alliance and his only realy ally Graser had just gone rogue. He is the original underdog winner, and in the end the jury rewarded it. This is a double edged sword for this game though, cuz he is probably coming in with a bigger target then anyone else. But he's gotten out of sticky situations before." Phineas Flynn (Danville - 5th Place) 'DAR: '"If Suzy is the original DARvivor villain, then I'd call Phineas the original DARvivor hero. From day 1 all he wanted was to take his family and friends as far as he could in the game, and when they started dropping you could feel how emotionally drained it made him. He's a very bright kid, so without the added pressure of his family I think he can have it made out here." '''DAR:"And that's it, our survivors are set and ready to go. Who will come out on top? 39 days, 24 all-stars, 1 survivor. This is DARvivor: All-Stars."